Lost
by McPony
Summary: Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Henry, Addison, Mark, and their kids are stranded on a deserted island.   Co-Authored with rainbow-waffles123! She is an amzing writer! Check out her stories.     PLEASE REVIEW!  **Disclaimer: We own nothing. Unless it's made up**


My amazing friend rainbow-waffles123 helped write this. She is a joy to work with and an amazing writer.

Everyone's kids:

Teddy/Henry: Skylar (10) Taylor (7) Sierra (4)

Callie/Arizona: Sophia (10 ½) Daniel (7)

Addison/Mark: Ella (10 ½) Christopher (4)

"Teddy, do you have everything you need?," asked Henry. Teddy looked over her bag and nodded. They put their bags in the car and went to the airport. Their kids got into the car.

They met Callie, Arizona, Addison, Owen, Cristina, and Mark there. Skylar spotted her best friend. "Sophia!," she called. Sophia turned around and hugged Skylar. They walked with their parents to security. Addison and Mark met them there. Addison gave Callie a hug. Mark hugged Callie. They slowly made their way past security and walked to the boarding terminal.

The girls chatted. Sierra tugged at Teddy's jeans. Teddy picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you want Sweetie?," asked Teddy. Sierra pointed to her pink backpack, "Beary." Teddy got out a fluffy pink bear and handed it to her daughter. "T'ank you Mommy," said Sierra. Taylor was showing Daniel his new Nintendo game. Mark was playing patty-cake with Christopher.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Flight 236 will be boarding now," announced a flight attendant.

Everyone got up and picked up their bags and boarded the plane. "I WANT THE WINDOW SEAT!," screamed Sierra. "Baby, you need to be quiet," Teddy told her. Sierra sat down and Teddy buckled her in. Teddy buckled her seatbelt. Henry sat next to Teddy.

Skylar, Ella, and Sophia sat with each other behind Callie and Arizona. Addison sat with Mark and Christopher.

Sierra had went to sleep with her head over on Teddy hugging Beary and Christopher was sleeping between Mark and Addison

Teddy looked at Henry and said "We have beautiful kids and we all are going to have a great trip."

Callie leans over and kisses Arizona and says "I love you and this is going to be great"

"Callie I love you too and this is gonna be awesome."

"I love you Mark. Are you excited about this trip?" Addison said

"Yes Addi I am and I love you too."

All of the sudden the plane jerks and Sierra wakes up, "Mommy what going on"

"baby girl I don't know but it will be ok"

Teddy grabs Henry's hand and puts her arm around Sierra.

An announcement comes over the intercom and it said, "Everyone stay calm The plane is crashing but the pilot has it under control and I going to try and land safely so everyone hang on."

Teddy has tears running down her face and said, "Henry we're going to be alright right? I want Skylar and Taylor."

"Teddy we will be fine and they will be fine to"

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand and said "Sophia I love you and hang on"

"Ok I will and I love you too"

Sophia took Skylar's and Ella's hands in hers.

Mark knew that they wanted everyone to stay buckled, but he unbuckled Christopher and held him in his arms tightly. Mark says, "I love you babe and I love you Christopher"

"I love you honey"

"I wove you daddy."

Cristina looked at Owen and puts her arms around him and said, "We got to live through this baby"

"Cristina, we will be fine."

The plane hit the ground. The plane jerked, shook, glass shattered and everything went black.

People were crowding off the plane like crazy. Teddy didn't want to loss Henry and wanted to find her children.

Addison, Mark and Christopher came and stood with Teddy, Henry and Sierra who was in terrified. "Mommy!," she cried. Teddy picked her daughter up.

Owen ran over to them and said "Where in this world are we and have you all seen Cristina?" Everyone answered, "No" and he stood there with them.

Arizona and Callie didn't see anyone they knew but finally found Cristina and their kids.

Teddy finally seen Skylar and handed Henry Sierra and ran to her. Teddy put her arms around her daughter and said "Skylar you scared me have to death! You're here now have you seen your brother.

The plane then caught fire and Teddy started crying knowing people were still in the plane and she was scared have to death that her little boy was still on it.


End file.
